


Max don't have sex with your ex

by Rizz07



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Nico being a good friend, friends teasing friends, or rather, quite a lot of cursing because it's Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07
Summary: Max get a text from Nico with some very good advise.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo (mentioned), Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen (past), Nico Hulkenberg & Max Verstappen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Max don't have sex with your ex

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=utbeH4ivHis

Max was hanging out with Lando, which automatically meant George and Alex as well, in the paddock when he received a text containing a video from Nico. Instantly suspicious he hesitated to opening it, debating whether it was a good idea. Knowing his friend, it might be something bad, or humiliation. Or both.

“Oh what’s that.” Leaning over Lando curiously eyed the screen.

“Mate, ever heard of privacy?” he questioned his friend with fake annoyance.

“Nope." the Brit grinned. "Are you going to open it or what?”

“Don’t know. Maybe later.” In the safety of his room or something like that.

Moving to pocket his phone again when it was suddenly snatched from his hand.

“Hey” he objected. To his horror watching as the small Brit not only took it, but easily entered his pin.

Wait, what the fuck?! How did he even know that?

“I wanna know what it is” Lando simply told him, clicking on the video.

Indignant, he opened his mouth, when a cheesy melody of a dance song reached his ears.

Oh god.

_I gotta warn you,_

_Max don´t have sex with your ex_

_It will make you life complex._

_My Max, baby take it easy_

_Max don´t have sex with your ex_

_It will knock you off your legs_

_Oh Max, stay cool and just relax_

Groaning he closed his eyes. Fighting the urge to facepalm, instead bringing his hand up to cover his eyes. Of-freaking-course. This was why he hadn’t wanted to open it. So typical Nico.

Shuddering, at the sheer thought of wanting to know how the man even knew about this song in the first place.

But at least it became evident that the news that was all over the paddock had reached the German as well. The news that Daniel had broken up. Again.

The two were famous for having a rocky relationship, but according to the rumor mill the two had a explosive fight this time after the Aussie caught Charles cheating. Resulting in Daniel calling it quiets once and for all.

Not that he cared. Although he couldn't help but feel a little smug. Part of him having never forgiven Daniel for jumping into a relationship with his nemesis so shortly after theirs had ended. Leaving him feel extra betrayed on top of the devastating heartbreak.

But that was all in the past now.

“Oh this is so catchy!” the McLaren driver jubilated. Restarting the video. Bobbing his head to the beat, softly singing along.

Having enough, he snatching his phone back out of Lando’s hands, annoyed. “I hate you” he hissed.

Leaving Lando completely unfazed as he blinked innocently. “No you don’t.” A grin back on his lips. “Oh and Max?”

“What?” he asked irritated. His eyes narrowed.

“I gotta warn you” the younger singsonged.

Fuck his life.

“Max don’t have sex with your ex. It will make your life complex” Alex and George joined in. Both of them with giant grins on their faces. 

Evil. All of them.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he walked away. Leaving the annoying, singing trio behind. Cursing Nico once more.

**

For the rest of the day the song was all he heard whenever he came across one of the three. Even Alex was bold enough to sing it to him in the garage whenever they had a free moment. Little shit. Maybe he should have a talk with Marko to switch the Thai with Pierre again, just for that.

The only positive thing, if you could even call it that, was Daniel's reaction. Catching the Aussie blushing each time he was close enough to hear the song being sang to him. And maybe it was bad, but he did get a bit of a kick out of it. Served him right.

Next to him, his phone started to vibrate. Glowering when he saw the name on the screen.

“Nico, you fucking asshole. Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” he spoke the moment he answered.

“Well hello to you too Maxy.” Oh how he loathed that nickname. “But do tell, what have I done?”

“You mean besides sending me that horrible song?” He swore that even in his dreams he would hear it, because as annoying as it was, even he couldn't deny it was catchy.

“Oh that. That was just a warning my friend.” And he was able to hear the smile in his friend’s voice. “A reminder so to speak of what you should _not_ do.” The German being one of the rare ones that had gotten to witness what the breakup had done to him. Actually being one of those who had to pick up the pieces.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry your big head about that” he replied. Not about to burn himself on that a second time.

“You on the other hand might be the one in trouble” he said with an mischievous grin. Not that Nico could see it.

“Me, why's that?”

“Well thanks to you, Lando is walking through the paddock singing about ‘not having sex with your ex’. Taking pleasure from the tormented groan on the other side. Karma was a bitch.

“Seb and Lewis are going to kill me” the German whined. “And possibly Carlos as well.”

“Oh absolutely, you corrupted their innocent Lando” he teased almost evilly.

“Fuck.”

The man stayed quiet for a while, before clearing his throat. “But uhm, were you serious about the not worrying part? Or do you fancy another chance now that Daniel is single again.”

“What? No! I’m not dumber than a donkey and hit himself on the same rock twice*” he told his friend almost offended.

“That’s good.”

Actually finding himself smile a little, hearing the approval in the older man’s voice. “I’m proud of you.”

“Uhm thanks I guess.” Not sure what reason the man had to be proud of him. He hadn’t done anything, had he.

“Oh don’t give me that. A year or so ago. Hell maybe even a few months back, you would have jumped at even the slightest chance of getting back together with Daniel” the man told him. “So the fact that you’re not even interested now, is a huge improvement. Shows me growth.”

His cheeks heat up a little. Damn he hadn’t looked at it that way. But the man hadn’t been wrong that it taken him a very long time, longer than he was willing to admit, to get over Daniel. Holding on to that tiny tiny bit of hope that Daniel would wake up one day and realize what he was missing and got back together with him. But as time had passed by, he eventually realized how ridiculous that was. That he was far better than that. Deserved better than that. Not wanting to be someone second choice, because it was obvious Charles was first.

And what if they somehow did get back together again, would that only be until Daniel found someone more interesting again. Someone that blinked their eyes at him, like with Charles?

No. NO! He had told himself. He would not allow himself to let that happen ever again. To get hurt like that by the Australian.

So yes he gotten over his longing for the man that, in many ways, had been his first serious love. Positive that there was something better out there for him.

“And that’s why I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks.” Actually meaning it this time. “The song still sucks though.”

Loud laughter could be heard from the other side of the line. “Oh come on, you love it. It’s cheesy to the max.”

“Oh yeah mate, it’s simply lovely.” Rolling his eyes. The play with his name not gone unnoticed as Nico continued to laugh.

And although regularly getting on his nerves, he was honestly thankful for having a friend like him. Who sent terrible cheesy songs in order to protect him from himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not dumber than a donkey and hit himself on the same rock twice*  
> That the literal translation of a Dutch saying and since I imagined Max and Nico talking in Dutch I kept it in like that. It comes from a donkey not being dumb enough to hit itself on the same rock twice and can be translated to the English saying of: Fool me once, same on you. Fool me twice, same on me.
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this. And feel free to let me know what you think!


End file.
